This invention relates to a cap, including a hat, hood and the like, with a sunshade cover.
When people are outdoors under strong sunlight for a long time, they not only wear a cap on the head may put a wet towel between the head and the cap in order to avoid having sunstroke and/or being badly sunburned on the back of the neck. However the wet towel dries quickly under the strong sunlight and also may be displaced when a strong wind blows. Japanese Utility Model Application No. 61-156545 discloses a “Head Cooling Cap” in which is installed a rosin material that absorbs water very well therein and cools the head of the cap wearer by absorbing the heat in the space surrounding the cap. This cap, however, cannot cool and protect from strong sunlight the back of the head and neck. Since it also has to be entirely dipped into water before it is worn, such a cap is uncomfortable.